


Late Night Comfort

by lavenderpastels



Series: The Birthday Doubleshot [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Thomas is sappy, insomniac newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpastels/pseuds/lavenderpastels
Summary: Newt is an insomniac, but Thomas is there to help him out





	Late Night Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pleasant_Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasant_Nightmares/gifts).



> Part two of the birthday doubleshot

Newt rubbed his eyes and took a long sip from his tea. He had been up for a while, staring into the dark corners of the living room, another restless night leading to him frustratedly getting out of bed in search for something to help that didn’t require bothering his boyfriend Thomas.

“Newt? Is that you?”

_ “Well there goes that plan.” _

He turned to see the shadowed figure of Thomas standing in the bedroom doorway, illuminated softly by the golden nightlight.

“Hey Tommy.” he replied softly, setting down a cup of tea and leaning against the counter. 

“What are you doing up? It’s two.”

“Couldn’t sleep.” 

Thomas stumbled forward into the dim kitchen to wrap his arms around Newt’s waist, kissing the blonde’s forehead. 

“A better question is what are you doing up?” he asked, hand travelling up to rest on Thomas’s jawline. “You have to work tomorrow.”

“You weren’t in bed, so I was worried.”

Newt smiled. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

The brunette squinted and him, a borderline confused look in his eyes.

“Yes I do, because I love you, and I want to make sure that you’re alright.”

“I love you too Tommy.”

Thomas pressed a kiss to Newt’s lips, pulling him closer to his chest.

“We should probably get back to sleep.” 

“Let me finish up my tea first.” 

Newt picked up his mug, taking small sips while Thomas waited patiently for his boyfriend, the only noise keeping it from silence being the occasional sound of crickets. This was a typical occurrence, seeing that Newt often had difficulty falling and staying asleep, but Thomas was always there to whisper sweet nothings or hold him in a warm embrace, regardless of the time. 

He set the now empty cup in the sink before taking the other boy’s hand to return to their room. They slipped under the covers, nestled comfortably in each other's embrace.

“Tommy?”

“Mhm?”

“I’m sorry ”

“For what?”

“For constantly waking you up. You deserve to rest and I keep-”

“Newt, don’t you ever think that you need to be sorry. As long as you’re safe, I don’t care how many times I have to wake up.”

Newt buried his face in Thomas’s shoulder, smiling softly when he felt him press another kiss to his forehead.

“I love you.” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

 

When Newt woke the following morning, he was disappointed to find that he had slept through Thomas leaving for work. Sighing, he rolled out of bed and pulled on one of his boyfriend’s hoodies with _NY_ _Mets_ emblazoned on it before wandering out into the kitchen. A note was left on the counter, familiar handwriting scrawled on it.

 

_ I didn’t want to disturb you earlier, so I left you a muffin. I’ll see you after work, and take it easy today. You deserve it.  _

_ I love you _

_ -Thomas _

 

Newt smiled, carefully folding and pocketing the note. 

“I love you too.” he said, despite nobody there to hear him. 


End file.
